Guilds
Guilds were introduced to Growtopia on the 1st of April 2018 along with the Guilds Update. Guilds are like clans that allow players to invite people into the guild. During Guild events, members can contribute to the Guild by completing tasks to earn points, increasing the guild's rank. How Guilds Work To create a Guild, a player must be in a world that they own. They will be able to select the Friends Icon and click "Create Guild." Guilds cost 200,000 Gems (or 100,000 for Super Supporters) and will require either the Supporter or Super Supporter status. Before the 200,000 Gems are deducted from the player's balance, the player must choose a Guild name (which can be changed with a Guild Name Changer) and insert a Guild statement (which can also later be changed). When the Guild has been created, the World Lock will switch to a Guild Lock and the World Lock will return to the player's inventory. The Guild Lock cannot be broken. The only method of moving a Guild Lock to another world is through the use of a Change of Address. It can also be moved to a different location in the same world using a Lock Mover. In a Guild, there are different ranks, in order, Members, Elders, Co-Leaders, and Leaders. Members will not have any rank displayed, while Elders (GE), Co-Leader (GC) and Leaders (GL) will have two letters in brackets next to their name, corresponding to their rank. Upon wrenching any player who is in a Guild, their Guild name, rank and an image of their Guild Lock will be displayed. A Leader is the owner of the Guild and the other ranks are ranks chosen by the Leader. To be invited to a Guild, an Elder, Co-Leader or Leader must wrench a player and click "Invite to Guild". When invited, they will become members, and can only be promoted to the level directly below the player promoting (i.e. a Co-Leader can only promote to Elder while a Leader can promote to Elder or Co-Leader). Players can also kick members by clicking the player in the Guild Home and clicking "Kick from Guild". The Leader can also edit the Guild Lock to choose whether people at the home of the lock have access to the world, based on their rank (e.g. only Co-Leaders have access) or by player (i.e. choosing specific players like a regular lock). All Guilds will only be able to hold five members when first created. Players can upgrade a Guild by doing any activity which will earn XP, the XP will be given to the player and will also be contributed to the Guild XP. For every upgrade, five extra players can be added to the Guild. A Guild mascot can be added to a Guild (at Guild level 3 and 15 members in the Guild) for 50,000 Gems which will allow the player to pick one foreground item and one background item. A foreground-only item can be purchased for 250,000 Gems instead (at Guild level 6 and 30 players in the Guild). There is a limit of one mascot combination per Guild, meaning that no two Guilds can have the same mascot. Guild mascots can be changed at any time. A Guild can be transferred through a Guild Key. It is traded the same way a World Key is traded. Grow Events See main article: Grow Events Guilds can compete during Grow Events to earn points, where the top 3 Guilds will receive special rewards. The leaderboard is accessible through the Dumb Leader. Any player who joins when after the event has started will be unable to contribute points to the Guild until the Grow Event has ended. During an event, the user can view the top Guilds and Players of the current Grow Event, as well as the number of points each member in your Guild has contributed. Players can also purchase limited items in the shop with the tokens that they earn from gaining points. When players or Guilds gain points, they will hit milestones, which will then reward them with special items. Guild Daily Challenge See main article: Daily Challenges As of the Challengers Approach! update, Guilds have been able to compete against each other in Daily Challenges. They operate using the same system as the Daily Challenges, however, points are measured by the total number of points of all members of the Guild. Guilds that place in the top three are all eligible for special prizes while the Guild that ranks first place receives a Guild Challenge Crown. Only members that contribute points are able to obtain prizes. Guild Growtorial Videos Category:Guilds